


Anya and Raewyn

by xxPruBen



Series: Anya and Raewyn [1]
Category: Anya and Raewyn
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxPruBen/pseuds/xxPruBen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a cold, rainy day, and a man was riding down the road on horseback, the hood of his cloak pulled up over his face. He came to an inn and pulled his horse up outside of it, and dismounted. Tying his horse to a post outside, he went in and scanned the room.<br/>A woman came a few minutes after him, a forest green cloak on her shoulders, and her hood pulled up over her head from the rain, she had a quiver and bow pulled over her shoulder and a small bag on the other. Her face was partially hidden by the hood of her cloak as she looked around before taking a couple more steps into the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anya and Raewyn

It was a cold, rainy day, and a man was riding down the road on horseback, the hood of his cloak pulled up over his face. He came to an inn and pulled his horse up outside of it, and dismounted. Tying his horse to a post outside, he went in and scanned the room.

A woman came a few minutes after him, a forest green cloak on her shoulders, and her hood pulled up over her head from the rain, she had a quiver and bow pulled over her shoulder and a small bag on the other. Her face was partially hidden by the hood of her cloak as she looked around before taking a couple more steps into the room.

The man took a seat at an empty table, and gestured at her to indicate she could sit opposite him if she liked.

The woman looked in his direction for a moment, before deciding to sit across from him. As she sat, her head bowed slightly, though her posture was straight. And she manoeuvred her bow so it wouldn't bother her. She quiet as she did this.

'You look like you're travelling some place,' the man said.

She took a moment before replying softly, "I am. But this weather deemed it time for a rest." Her voice was quiet and cautious.

The man nodded. 'Going anywhere in particular?'

She took a moment to answer. "The Northern Kingdom. " She said, now deciding to pull her hood off. Her long, blonde hair fell down, naturally framing her face. Her blue eyes were cautious and wary. It seemed she was tired, but not at the same time.

The man pushed back his hood, revealing black hair that fell into blue eyes. 'I can take you there, if you like.'

She raised a delicate blonde eyebrow. "Can you?" She asked, raising her head slightly.

The man nodded. 'I'm a ranger - I escort people to where they're going for a small fee.'

She nodded once in return. "My name is Anya." She moved to put a strand of hair behind her ear, revealing a thin pointy ear, an Elfish ear. "Name your price." Anya said after a moment.

The man studied her for a moment, and then sat back in his chair. 'Roads are calm at this time of year, but the trip's going to take several months, and they'll be bad before we're halfway there. Take that into account, and distance...thirty gold pieces.' 

Anya's right hand moved down to her waist, feeling about her small bag. "I can agree with your price." She answered after a short silence. She pulled her hand back up and intertwined her fingers, resting her hands on the table.

The man nodded, and held out a hand. 'I'm Raewyn.'

Anya reached out and took his hand. "I am Anya." She replied.

Raewyn's mouth twitched in a slight smile. 'You mentioned that,' he said, shaking her hand.

She smiled slightly and nodded. "I have."

Raewyn signalled the innkeeper over and ordered two dinners.

Anya gave a polite smile to the innkeeper when she came over, but remained silent.

Two steaming plates of steak and potatoes were put in front of them, as well as two tumblers of hot-spiced cider. Raewyn began eating.

Anya did as well after a short moment. She had a slight smile on her lips. She was enjoying the food.

Raewyn decided to make a little small talk. 'So, what are you planning to do in Northern Kingdom?'

"I am searching for someone." Anya answered quietly.

Raewyn nodded. 'Shouldn't be hard to find him.'

" Unfortunately, I don't know his name." She said looking away.

'Do you know who he is?' Raewyn asked.

Anya thought for a moment. But then shook her head. "All I know is that he is very good with a sword. I've seen him in the forest quite a few times."

'And you know he lives in the Northern Kingdom?' Raewyn said.

She nodded again. "Yes, I do."

Raewyn nodded. 'You should be able to find him if you ask around.'

"I hope so." Anya agreed as she finished eating.

Raewyn finished his food and stood up. 'Book your room for the night and get to bed early. We're leaving early tomorrow.'

"Agreed." She said standing up and nodding to him before going to the innkeeper.

'Room for the night?' he asked.

"Yes please." She answered politely.

The innkeeper nodded. 'Room three upstairs.'

"Thank you." She said bowing her head slightly before readjusting her bag on her shoulder and heading towards the stairs.

Raewyn got the room next to her and went up to his room.

Anya had already gone into her room and had gotten ready for bed minutes later.

Raewyn went to bed shortly.

The next morning arose; it was damp, but no longer raining.

Raewyn got up and went downstairs, where porridge was being served for breakfast.

Anya came down after him, pulling her hair over her right shoulder as she did so.

'Good morning,' he said.

"Good morning." She said softly.

'How was your night?' he asked.

"It was peaceful." Anya answered with a slight smile. "And quiet."

'That's good,' Raewyn said, smiling a little back

Anya nodded and went go get herself a bowl of porridge.

Raewyn ate his breakfast.

Anya got hers and sat down across from him. She nodded to him before starting to eat her own.

He nodded back and continued eating.

Anya ate hers in silence. And soon, she was finished.

Raewyn soon finished as well and went to pay.

Anya got up, going to pay as well.

Raewyn paid for his things and waited for her.

Anya paid for hers and walked back over to him.

'Do you have a horse?' he asked.

Anya shook her head. "No. I usually travel by foot."

'You might need one for this journey. It's a long way,' Raewyn said.

Anya nodded. "Understandable."

'We can take a look at some before we go,' he offered.

"If you'd like." She answered quietly.

Raewyn went out to the stables, where his horse was, and led him out by the reins. He didn't ride, merely walked as he led Anya to the horse dealer.

Anya followed him, adjusting her bag to a more comfortable position as she let her hair now fall behind her shoulders.

They soon got to the horse dealer.

Anya looked at the horses, studying each one.

'Any horse you're looking for, miss?' the dealer said with a smile.

Anya gave a polite smile in return. "I am looking to buy a horse for a long travel."

'Well, I can let you take a look, though none of the horses should be put under too strenuous activity,' the dealer said.

Anya nodded slightly. "Ah, I see."

'But for a simple journey, they should be no trouble,' the dealer assured her.

"I am travelling to the Northern Kingdom." Anya spoke softly.

'Well, just make sure you're not riding dawn till dusk and you should be fine, hah hah.' The dealer said the laugh rather than chuckled it.

Anya frowned slightly and looked at Raewyn.

Raewyn nodded. 'That should be fine. That would strain most horses.'

Anya nodded. She swept her gaze over the horses once more. Her eyes fell onto a brown mare, with a white patch on its muzzle. "I like this one." she said softly, reaching out to pet the horse.

The horse snorted at her and nosed around her pockets for treats.

Anya laughed softly as she patted the horse. "I must apologize, I do not have any treats for you."

The horse snorted again.

Anya smiled again at the horse. "How much is she?" She asked turning to the dealer.

The dealer gave a price that, though reasonable for a mare of her breeding, was still very high.

Anya looked at the horse and then to Raewyn, biting her lip slightly. The price was a little much for her.

Raewyn bit his lip, as well. 'Is that price negotiable?' 

The dealer shook his head regretfully. 'I could allow payment in instalments, but unless the young lady is here to pay them...'

"Apologies, I am afraid that I can not afford that price." She said with a slight frown.

'A pity, I breed good horses with good pedigrees, but there is a price to it,' the dealer said.

Anya nodded. "I really am sorry." She apologized again.

'As am I,' the dealer said, and bid them good day.

Anya nodded once more and walked away, sighing slightly. 

Raewyn went with her. 'We'll have to take it at a slower pace,' he said.

"Apologies that I couldn't afford the horse." She said quietly.

Raewyn shook his head. 'It's fine. I haven't been in this town before; if I had, I would have known not to go to him.'

Anya looked at him and then looked away. "Ah, I see."

'Well, we'll make do,' Raewyn said. 'We don't have much other choice.' 

Anya nodded, "Is it alright to take longer...?"

'Perhaps a few weeks more,' Raewyn said. 

She nodded. "I need a little bit of supplies before leaving." She said softly.

'We can pick them up now,' Raewyn said.

Anya nodded. "Alright, I will be back in an hour." She said politely before bowing her head slightly and heading off to the marketplace.

Raewyn waited near the city square for her.

Anya went towards a stand that was selling apples. "Hello. " She said to the merchant.

'Morning, miss,' the merchant said.

"Good morning. I would like four apples."

The merchant put them in a bag for her and gave her the price.

Anya pulled out her small pouch and counted out the coins. "Here."

The merchant thanked her and gave her change.

Anya took it and the bag of apples and thanked him.

'Have a nice day, miss,' the apple merchant said. 

Anya smiled slightly and nodded, then turned on her heel and walked off. She looked around at the other stalls, seeing what was being sold at each one.

Raewyn went back to his room at the inn, and spent his time sharpening his sword.

Anya walked around the market, nothing in particular catching her eye.

One stall in particular was selling daggers and other knives. Many were ornate and purely decorative, but plenty were functional.

Anya stopped, the stall catching her attention almost immediately. Walking up to the stall, she looked around at the daggers in front of her.

'Looking for a gift for someone, miss? Or for yesself?' the stall-owner asked.

"Myself." She said speaking quietly.

The stall-owner nodded. 'And wha's it for?'

"Protection." She answered simply.

He nodded again and pointed to some of the plainer, yet functional knives and daggers. 'These ones is best. They'll do ye good and won't break in the middle of a fight.'

She nodded, looking over them carefully. After a few quiet moments, the pointed at one. "How about this one?"

'Ah, fine one, tha' is,' he said, picking it up and showing it to her. 'Good balance, nicely weighted, not too heavy for a young lady.'

Anya raised an eyebrow at the lady comment, but nodded and said nothing. "How much is it?"

'For you, miss, special discount - seven quid,' he said.

Anya was confused for a moment. "I'm not sure of the... exchange." She said as she pulled out her money pouch.

The stall-owner took out a set of scales, and put seven coins in one bowl. 'Put yer money on t' other side, an' we'll see how it balances.'

Anya was still a little confused, but she pulled out a small handful of golden coins, slowly putting them into the other side, while keeping an eye on the balance.

The scales balanced when she put four coins on it. The stall-owner took the coins and handed her the dagger. 'Nice doing business with ye.'

Anya nodded her head to him, taking the dagger and putting the rest of her money back in her pouch. She turned away and walked from the stall, putting the dagger in her bag.

By now, it was getting on for evening.

Anya made her way back to the Inn.

Raewyn was downstairs having dinner.

Anya walked in, adjusting her bag.

'Evening,' Raewyn said. 'Had a nice time shopping?'

"I did." She nodded, sitting across from him. 

'Buy anything nice?' he asked,

"I got this." She spoke, reaching into her bag and pulling out the dagger.

Raewyn looked at it with some interest. 'My I?' he said, holding out a hand for it.

She handed it over without a word, her eyes on him.

He took it out of its sheath, balanced it, then tossed it lightly and caught it by the handle. 'Hm. Good quality.'

Anya's eyes followed his every movement with slight interest. "Can you help teach me?" She asked softly.

He sheathed it and handed it back to her, nodding. 'You'll need to know the basics, at least. There should be time to teach you those.'

Anya nodded. "Alright." She said; taking the dagger back and putting it back in her bag.

The innkeeper dropped off food for her and left again to deal with other customers.

She looked down at the food before starting to eat quietly.

Raewyn returned to his food quietly.

It was quiet at their table.

Raewyn soon finished and sat back in his chair.

Anya finished hers after a few minutes.

When she was done, Raewyn stood to go back to their room.

Anya stood as well, and picked her bag back up, pulling it over her shoulder.

Raewyn led the way up, and when they got there, opened the door for her.

She gave a small smile. "Thank you." She spoke quietly.

He smiled slightly back.

Anya walked into her room.

Raewyn followed her in and closed the door behind them.

Anya set her bag down on her side of the room.

Raewyn sat down on his bed.

Anya sat on her bed quietly.

Raewyn removed his boots, cloak, and weapons, and then lay down on the bed to sleep.

Anya did the same and lay down.

Raewyn soon fell asleep.

Anya did as well.

In a shocking twist, morning came!

Anya sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes.

Raewyn was up, though he looked rather tired, and was packing their things.

Anya stretched her arms, before getting up and stretching once more.

'We'll have breakfast, then head out,' Raewyn said.

"Understood." She said, going to her things and getting ready.

Raewyn finished gathering the rest of his things, then sat on his bed to wait for her to finish.

Minutes later, Anya was finished as well.

Somewhat reluctantly, Raewyn stood up and started going downstairs.

Anya pulled her hair into a ponytail before following him.

Downstairs, Raewyn ordered coffee with his breakfast.

Anya asked for tea along with hers. But remained quiet otherwise.

Their breakfast was presently delivered, and Raewyn drained half his coffee in one long gulp.

Anya took a drink from her tea, her eyes shifting from around the Inn, finally landing on Raewyn for a few quick moments.

Either Raewyn's mouth wasn't burning or he didn't care that it was after having so much coffee at once; he had begun eating quite normally, and already looked far more awake than he had before.

Anya smiled softly before starting to eat her breakfast.

Raewyn finished his breakfast, then leaned against the table and sipped his coffee.

Anya soon finished her food.

Raewyn finished his coffee at that point as well, put some money on the table, and stood. He began going to the stables.

Anya set a few golden coins on the table and followed him.

Raewyn brought his horse out of his stall and began grooming him.

Anya petted the horse's head, a smile on her face.

The horse snorted at her in greeting, and nosed her pockets in search of treats.

Anya smiled again. "Will he eat an apple?" She asked Raewyn.

'Gladly. He'll make himself fat on them one day,' he said, with a slight grin.

Anya couldn't help but laugh. She reached into her bag and pulled out an apple. "Here you go boy." 

The horse ate it with obvious enjoyment, and when he was done, reached his nose towards the bag. Raewyn gave him a light slap on the side. 'That's enough, you've got enough of a paunch as it is,' he said lightly.

Anya laughed softly again. "That's all boy. I'm sorry." She said petting him.

The horse snorted, this time seemingly in annoyance.

Anya pulled away from the horse and adjusted her bag.

Raewyn looked at Anya. 'I take it you don't have a horse to ride?'

She shook her head. "No. I usually travel on foot."

Raewyn nodded. He put their bags on the horse's back and tied them securely, then began leading the horse out of the stable.

Anya followed him and the horse quietly.

They went down to the city gates and exited, and started on the road to the woods.

Anya was looking around as they walked.

They were currently going down a tree-lined road, with the trees gradually getting thicker as they got into the forest proper.

Anya was feeling more at ease now that they were reaching the forest.

Raewyn soon went down one of the trails that branched off from the main road, and they left the main traffic behind.

Anya was still following him, quiet as a mouse.

Raewyn walked on ahead, also quiet, and scanning the map occasionally.

Anya was looking at the trees, scanning them as they passed.

There was slight movement in the tops of the trees. 

She looked up at the sky.

The tops of the trees were definitely swaying, and not necessarily the way the wind was going. There was also an odd sound coming from them, almost like whispers. Raewyn glanced up occasionally at it, but outwardly appeared calm.

Anya kept her eyes on the tops of the tree for a couple moments longer, before looking away and around them once again.

As they went, Raewyn frowned. He began checking the map more and more often.

Anya made a slight frown as she bit her lip. Slowly she reached behind her to check to see if her arrows were still there.

A twig behind her that seemed to have been moving was suddenly quite still, almost unusually so.

Her hand instantly went to grab her bow as she turned around, scanning the area behind them.

Raewyn had stopped too. The horse was snorting, and his ears flickering back and forth.

Anya pulled her bow back and was reaching back to grab an arrow from her quiver.

The forest around them went quiet and apparently back to normal. Raewyn, however, was still looking at the map, frowning, his brow furrowed.

Anya relaxed her bow and turned to pet the horse. "Raewyn, can you hear it?"

'Yes,' Raewyn nodded, 'but that's not our biggest problem at the moment.'

Anya frowned, shifting slightly. "The stillness, doesn't feel right." She murmured to herself as she looked around again

'Worse,' Raewyn said. He looked back at her and shook the map. 'The trail's moved from what it should be since this map was drawn. It's only a couple years old; we shouldn't be seeing changes this bad.'

Anya raised an eyebrow. "Then what do we do?" she asked softly.

'Right now, we go back and try to get to the main road. We'll get off at another trail farther down and see if that works,' Raewyn said.

"Understood." She said.

Raewyn turned around, turning the horse around slowly; the horse was now getting a bit more worked-up, and Raewyn rubbed his nose to calm him down. 

Anya stepped aside, not to get in their way, before coming back and petting the horse. "It's alright Sebastian. Calm down boy." She murmured to him.

Raewyn started walking back down the trail, keeping a close eye out for familiar landmarks.

Anya followed silently, her hand still on the horse.

Raewyn slowed, frowning. 'I think the forest might be changing again.'

"Changing?" She asked quietly, looking at him.

'We didn't pass that tree last time,' he said, pointing to a gnarled, dead tree.

Anya shrunk away when she saw it, obviously uncomfortable. "It looks. " She didn't finish as she looked around once more.

The treetops began moving again, and a sound like a whisper came from the gnarled tree.

Anya froze, and turned to look at the tree. A strange was look on her face.

Raewyn frowned. He walked up to the tree and drew his sword and said 'Show yourself.'

Anya stood back with the horse, the strange look still on her face.

A face, then a torso of a woman who looked like she was made of wood with bark for hair, leaned out of the tree. She had the same gnarled skin that the tree did. She said nothing as of yet; just looked at them serenely.   
'Dryads,' Raewyn said, lowering his sword slightly. 'If you were in this forest last time I was here, you weren't so troublesome then.'

Anya frowned at the woman, but kept silent as she watched the two.

When the dryad still made no move to speak, Raewyn lowered his sword and began walking back down the trail. He indicated for Anya to follow him.

Anya nodded and turned to follow him.

Branches reached out to block their path. 'Leave the elf,' the dryad said.

Anya froze. She looked at Raewyn with widened eyes.

Raewyn looked at Anya, then at the dryad. 'No.'   
'Yes,' the dryad said simply.   
'No,' Raewyn said. 'Now let us pass.'   
'No,' said the dryad. 'Leave the elf.'

"...Why do you want me." Anya said it more like a statement rather than a question. Her back was still to the dryad.

'We made a deal,' the dryad said. 'We must fulfil our end of the bargain.'

Anya frowned. Deal? Bargain? "What do you mean?"

'We bargained, and your end of the bargain is to hand you over,' the dryad said. Two tree branches began reaching for her slowly. 'Come with us.'

"And I seem to fail to remember what our bargain exactly was." Anya said, finally turning around and taking off of her hood, to glare at the dryad.

'It was not with you. It was about you,' the dryad said.

Anya sighed. "I'm not fond of deals about me without my knowledge." She murmured to herself.

"Fine." She spoke louder, "what do you plan to do to me?"

'Keep you until they come,' the dryad said. Raewyn frowned. 'I don't like this. Let's go.'

Anya turned to look at Raewyn and nodded. "Alright." She said, completely turning around to step closer to him.

The dryad reached out for her; at the same time, another dryad emerged from a tree behind her and grabbed her arms. In a flash, Raewyn whipped around and severed the branches holding her from behind, but the first dryad grabbed one of his arms and dragged it roughly away from his sword.

Anya jumped forward from the dryads, and turned on her heel. She had pulled out an arrow and readied it on her bow. She looked at the dryad with a hold on Raewyn. "Let him go!"

The dryad did. 'Stay with-'   
Before she could finish speaking, Raewyn grabbed Anya, hoisted hr on Sebastian’s back, and said, 'Hold on tight.' He slapped Sebastian on the rump and the horse ran off, Raewyn running behind.

Anya yelped in surprise, but held onto Sebastian's reins as the horse ran.

Claws tried to grab at them as they went. Sebastian, luckily, was too fast to grab very well; Raewyn, in contrast, was constantly pausing to fight off branches that were grabbing at him.

Anya looked back at Raewyn, worry on her face.

Raewyn didn't have time to notice her; he slashed at a branch that had grabbed at his shoulder and untangled him from it, continuing on his way.

Anya bit her lip and turned back to face forward, urging Sebastian to keep running.

After a few minutes, Sebastian broke out onto the road, now less busy than before. A minute later, Raewyn burst out from the woods after them, scratches all over his face and hands and breathing heavily.

Anya pulled the reins to stop Sebastian, and once he was almost stopped, she hopped off of the horse and ran to Raewyn.

Raewyn put his sword back in its sheath, moving his left shoulder stiffly. He turned a concerned and bewildered eye on her. 'Do you have any idea what they meant?'

Anya shook her head. "No, I don't." She said frowning.

'Well, that's something to note on the maps, at least,' Raewyn said. 'Aggressive dryads, As far as I know, they're new to the area.'

She frowned. "Are you hurt?" 

'I wrenched my shoulder. They've got a stronger grip than you'd think. It's not hurt badly, though,' he said.

"Let me see it." She said, frown still on her features.

He undid his cape and moved his shirt over. His shoulder was already starting to bruise, and swelling slightly.

Anya bit her lip as she carefully felt his shoulder, feeling the bruising.

Raewyn hissed.

She instantly pulled away. "S-Sorry..." She said quietly.

'That's fine,' Raewyn said. 'I have to put something on it anyway later. It'll hurt no matter what.'

Anya sighed looking away. "Maybe we can look around for herbs. Quite a few are known to grow around the forest." She murmured.

Raewyn nodded. 'Probably a good idea, my supplies are running low.'

She nodded, and went back to her bag, which was still on the horse. Anya dug through it for a few minutes, before finally pulling out a smaller bag. "I have a little bit left. But not much."

'We'll need more, then,' Raewyn said.

Anya nodded. "But first, we need to treat your arm."

'Yes.' Raewyn sighed. 'Let's find a place to stay off the road, though. There's a place farther down I know is safe.'

"Alright then." She agreed.

Raewyn started going down the road again.

Anya followed him.

After twenty minutes of walking, they got to another area of the forest that was better. No strange whispers followed them, and none of the trees sprouted dryads.

Anya looked around a few times. "The forest is calmer here."

Raewyn nodded. 'Were going to be safe enough here.'

She nodded once again. "Now. Let me look at your arm again."

Raewyn nodded reluctantly and sat down. He took off his cape and scabbard, then wriggled his way out of his shirt while moving his shoulder as little as possible.

Anya kneeled next to him, her bag of herbs and medicines next to her. She looked at it again, and reached up to gently touch it.

Raewyn grimaced almost before she'd touched it this time.

Anya was gentle and she pulled her hand back. She put her attention to her bag and looked through the herbs.

'We should be able to make a poultice or so,' Raewyn said.

She nodded. "Tell me which herbs, and I will make it."

'That willow bark would go well in a tea. And the leaves in the other pouch are good for a poultice,' Raewyn said.

Anya nodded as she listened. "Alright." She spoke quietly.

Raewyn walked her through the steps.

Anya listened, doing what he said.

Soon the tea was ready, and so was the poultice. Raewyn took the tea in his uninjured arm and began sipping it.

Anya watched quietly, refusing to take her eyes off of him.

'You can put the poultice on now,' Raewyn said, after a moment.

"Understood. " She spoke softly, gently rubbing it on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> ARTHUR'S NOTICE OF ALL NOTICES!  
> Meagan and I are merely writing it out and then I will go back and add even more details in. Keep this in mind as you read, for the description currently is low in the writing itself. Also please keep in mind that this all takes time, since we have to go back and rewrite the entire thing from pure memory. So it will take us a while to get more done and then even longer for me to put it all together like this. It will only be AFTER we have completely written it out that I will go back and add more vivid descriptions like I have mentioned above.  
> So please do not comment and complain about it being lack of detail. This is the mere skeleton of the story, and I will add the details when we are finished.


End file.
